


Reconexión

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Cheating, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: Reinterpretación de la relación entre Tony Stark y Stephen Strange durante Infinity War





	Reconexión

\- Señor Stark, necesito que me acompañe. El destino de toda la galaxia está en peligro y necesitamos su ayuda. – A Tony no le sorprendió en absoluto que una especie de portal se abriera en medio de Central Park, luego de todo lo que había vivido, ni que justo cuando acababa de decir que nada malo podía suceder, algo sucediera. Lo que le sorprendió fue encontrarse de frente con Stephen Strange, quince años más viejo que la última vez que lo vio: el gris de sus sienes y la barba de candado más cool que hubiera visto fuera de su reflejo en el espejo.

\- ¿Necesitamos? – Una pregunta tonta, pero la menos de todas las que tenía atoradas en la garganta.

\- Tony. – Un Bruce Banner visiblemente agotado apareció al lado de Strange y Tony sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho. Sintió la mano de Pepper sobre su brazo, volviéndolo a la realidad, para luego encontrarse rodeado por los brazos de Bruce.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Strange, quien pareció no reconocerlo.

\- Señorita Potts, uhm, felicidades por el compromiso.

-*-*-*-

Luego de enviar a Pepper de vuelta a casa, atravesó lo que parecía un portal que los llevó a algún lugar en el centro de Manhattan, donde escuchó, con toda la calma que podía manejar, la historia que Bruce tenía que contar sobre un tal Thanos y las gemas del Infinito y otro inminente fin del mundo.

Una parte de su cerebro absorbía toda la información que le presentaban, mientras la otra trataba de entender la actitud de Strange hacia él. De todos los bares del mundo, pensaba, tratando de no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos cuando la situación presente ameritaba toda su atención, pero las imágenes que su cerebro recreaba eran demasiado distractoras.

Y en medio de todo estaba Bruce, diciéndole que llamara a Steve. Pobre viejo doctor Banner, que por andar perdido en algún lugar del espacio-tiempo se había perdido la gran tragedia que había destruido a los Vengadores.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra que llevaba, encontrando con dedos temblorosos ese vejestorio que siempre cargaba consigo, aunque detestaba hacerlo. Cómo si una parte muy profunda de su conciencia necesitara saber que estaba ahí, siempre. Sacó las manos, estrujándolas una con otra, nervioso, al borde – como siempre – del ataque de pánico.

Necesitaba una distracción y _oh, la ironía_ , Stephen Strange y toda su nueva personalidad estaban ahí. Todo el ego de entonces, solo con una diferente motivación. El sarcasmo y el desdén listos para responder sus pullas. No es lo mismo Los tres mosqueteros que Veinte años después y, en este caso, esas sutiles diferencias estaban resultándole un tanto cuanto irresistibles.

\- ¿En verdad acabas de decir “destrucción de un alcance inimaginable? - El golpe en su trasero, dado por esa endemoniada capa mágica lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza por todas las razones equivocadas.

\- ¿Sabes que estás recargado en el Caldero del Cosmos? – Se volvió a mirar el artefacto mencionado tratando de entender que podía significar la pregunta.

\- ¿A qué dices que te dedicas? – Le sostuvo la mirada, buscando una reacción, la mínima señal de que no era sólo él quien recordaba.

\- A proteger esta realidad, imbécil. – Tony se mordió los labios para contener el gemido que amenazaba escapar de su garganta.

El silbido del viento, acompañado por un sordo rumor eléctrico atrajo su atención. Miró hacia arriba, buscando descifrar que era eso que parecía flotar en el aire. Miró a la calle, donde podía observar las siluetas de personas corriendo.

Algo muy malo estaba pasando allá afuera.

Debió quedarse en la cama esa mañana.

 

Afuera todo era caos. Gente huyendo en las calles, el sordo rugir de un poderoso motor ahogando los gritos, los vidrios quebrándose. Otra nave alienígena irrumpiendo en la tranquila tarde neoyorquina.

 _Oh, no. No de nuevo._ Una chica cayó a sus pies, atropellada por otros en su ciega huida. La ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras un auto se estrellaba contra un poste eléctrico a metros de él. Le pidió a Bruce que viera como estaba la gente en el auto, mientras daba vuelta a la esquina, con Strange tras él.

Escuchó algo a su espalda y sintió el golpe de energía atravesarlo, para luego ver como la calle pareció limpiarse de repente, todo ese calor sofocante desapareciendo como por arte de magia. Strange estaba unos pasos atrás, con unos extraños aros de luz en sus manos.

Magia, ¿uhm? ¿O sólo la aplicación de las leyes de la física acompañadas por fuegos artificiales? Su mirada se cruzó con la de Strange, quién simplemente le hizo un guiño y Tony no pudo ocultar la media sonrisa que curvaba sus labios.

Así que lo recuerdas, Maestro de las Artes Místicas.

-*-*-*-

_2005_

 

Cuando llegó a la fiesta, el ambiente estaba en todo su apogeo. La música sonaba con estridencia, el alcohol circulaba libremente y el monto de lo recaudado ya había pasado los seis dígitos.

La pasada media hora, él y Happy habían estado en el auto, observando la llegada de los retrasados, aquellos a quienes los paparazzi observaban con desinterés. Tony sabía que aun estaban ahí porque esperaban su llegada, pero ese día no tenía ganas de departir con la prensa. TMZ, la nueva agencia de chismes estaba haciéndose famosa gracias a él y Tony decidió no hacerle el día a ese idiota de Levin. Happy lo llevó hasta la puerta de la cocina, donde su entrada fue tan espectacular como si lo hubiera hecho por la puerta principal.

Saludo a Obie de lejos, procurando desaparecer de su vista tan pronto como fuera posible. Su presencia en la fiesta era por pura imagen, ya que Obadiah se encargaba de las relaciones públicas de Stark Industries y era el anfitrión oficial del baile de recaudación para los soldados en la segunda incursión en Afganistán. 

_Es bueno para la compañía que la gente vea que apoyamos a nuestros soldados, Tony. Esto servirá para hacerles olvidar que somos nosotros quienes surtimos de armamento al gobierno._ Obie tenía el descaro suficiente como para vender esa idea y Tony siempre había confiado en su capacidad como gerente operativo de Stark Industries.

Solo estaba ahí para estrechar algunas manos, sonreírles a otros multimillonarios buscando grandes donaciones, beber cuanto pudiera sin terminar completamente borracho y, si tenía suerte – y vaya que la tenía – salir de ahí con una hermosa mujer a la que nunca más volvería a ver.

Happy le puso una copa en la mano, quedándose a su lado, bebiendo un appletini. Tony, dio un trago a su bebida y se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendido de que aun estuviera ahí.

\- Ni lo pienses, Tony. – Dio un par de pasos alejándose, pero Happy siguió tras él. 

\- Estoy entre amigos, Happy. Ve y socializa y déjame socializar en paz. – Happy se plantó frente a él. – Puedes hacer tu trabajo de guardaespaldas desde el otro extremo del salón, te lo aseguro. Además, tenerte pegado a mí, arruina mi estilo.

\- Serán tus amigos, Tony, pero igual la mitad de ellos te odia. – Tony tuvo que reconocer eso.

\- Y no son tan estúpidos como para hacer una escena en una cena de caridad organizada por mí. Harán sus donaciones y mañana seguirán diciendo pestes sobre mí. – Tomó otro appletini de la bandeja de un mesero que pasó por ahí. – Desaparece, diviértete. ¡Bye! – A regañadientes, Happy tomó su bebida y desapareció entre la gente.

Tony se acercó al bar principal, que dominaba la vista del amplio salón, recorriéndolo con la mirada. Un grupo de modelos, apenas dentro de la edad legal por allá; el grupo de las ricas maduras divorciadas por allá; las socialités rodeadas de los más poderosos – y viejos – CEOs de la ciudad. 

Seguro habría algo más interesante en algún lado. 

Alguien se acercó a la barra, a unos centímetros de él, pidiendo un vodka martini. Para cuando se dio cuenta, las palabras _agitado, no revuelto_ habían escapado de sus labios, dichas al mismo tiempo por el hombre que había pedido la bebida. Se dio la vuelta para observar al sujeto, quién sonreía por la ridícula situación.

Alto, muy alto, delgado, el cabello oscuro cuidadosamente peinado, los chispeantes ojos claros y esos pómulos tan…

\- Una gran fiesta, señor Stark, en verdad aprecio el que me haya invitado. – Su voz era sexo líquido en los oídos de Tony, que buscó ocultar su reacción tras el borde de su vaso contra sus labios.

\- Siendo honestos – Tony se tomó un par de largos segundos para poder hablar sin temer que su voz temblara -, fue la secretaria de Obie quien hizo la lista de invitados y envió las invitaciones. – Llamó al cantinero y pidió un escocés en las rocas, doble. – Lo que me deja en la penosa situación de no saber su nombre…- _Sutileza, tu nombre no es Tony Stark_ , pensó, satisfecho consigo mismo por su descaro.

\- Stephen, uhm, doctor Stephen Strange. – El doctor extendió la inmensa mano de largos y finos dedos y Tony la estrechó con fuerza, pretendiendo no pensar lo que esos dedos podían hacer.

\- Oh, interesante. ¿Sería mucho problema si pudiera revisar…? – Strange lo detuvo con un gesto y Tony le sonrió divertido.

\- Neurocirujano, con especialidad en microcirugías. Si alguna vez tiene problemas con su prodigioso cerebro o algo que requiera mi toque preciso…- la pausa había sido demasiado deliberada como para no ser una insinuación – estaré a sus órdenes, señor Stark. – El cantinero les puso enfrente sus bebidas y Strange la tomó, alejándose de la barra. – Un verdadero placer conocerlo.

Tony lo vio perderse entre la gente que se acercaba a la barra buscando algo de beber. Terminó su trago y ordenó otro, dándole una última mirada al salón, buscando donde dirigir sus pasos.

\- ¡Joder! – maldijo entre dientes, sacando su celular. – Señorita Potts, si ya sé que no es horario de trabajo, pero eres mi asistente, así que, busca en Google todo lo que puedas sobre un doctor Stephen Strange, ASAP. – Colgó sin esperar respuesta, confiando en que Pepper le llamaría cinco minutos después con algo. Mientras seguiría saludando peces gordos al tiempo que buscaría al buen doctor con toda la discreción de la que era capaz.

 

Cuando el teléfono sonó, se alejó del grupo con quien charlaba sin disculpase y esperó un poco para contestar, no queriendo sonar tan desesperado.

\- Prestigiado neurocirujano, ganador de varios premios del gremio, acaudalado. Un par de años mayor que tú. Creció en Nebraska, interesante. Uno de los solteros más codiciados de Nueva York, le encantan los autos deportivos y colecciona relojes finos. Su ego es casi tan grande como el tuyo, lo que quizá explique tanto interés de tu parte. Admirado y odiado en partes iguales por sus colegas. Mira, es otro tú, pero más alto. – Tony podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Pepper, seguida de una larga pausa. - ¿Te sientes mal Tony? ¿Has tenido ataques o algo? – Ahora había preocupación en su voz. 

\- Naw, solo curiosidad. Gracias señorita Potts, regálate algo bonito y caro de mi parte. – Colgó ignorando las preguntas de Pepper, buscando su objetivo en el atestado salón, para encontrarse de frente con Obie.

\- ¿Te diviertes, Tony? – El hombretón le pasó un brazo por los hombros, arrastrándolo con él. 

\- Lo estaba hasta que apareciste. ¿Necesitas algo o puedo volver a la fiesta? – Intentó apartarse, pero la mano en su hombro apretó con fuerza.

\- Solo asegurarme de que no harás algún desfiguro en tu propia fiesta, eso no ayudaría a nuestras relaciones públicas. – Tony apretó los labios, molesto. Cierto que Obie era quien prácticamente manejaba Stark Industries, pero Tony odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el que tratara de controlar también su vida personal.

\- Obie, en serio…

\- Oh, señor Stark, justo la persona que estaba buscando. – Strange se plantó frente a ellos, sonriendo y Tony nunca se sintió más agradecido con alguien en su vida. – Oh, permítame presentarme, Stephen Strange. – Le ofreció su mano a Obadiah, quien tuvo que liberar a Tony de su abrazo para poder estrecharla. Tony se apartó y se colocó al lado de Strange. - ¿Le importa? Quisiera hablar con el señor Stark sobre una donación. Gracias. – Con un gesto, invitó a Tony a caminar frente a él y este se despidió de Obie inclinando la cabeza.

Dieron un par de pasos sin dirección alguna, Tony observando de reojo por si Obie los seguía. Llegaron a una de las esquinas del salón donde una pequeña salita ofrecía a los invitados un espacio para conversar.

\- Amigo, podría besarte en este momento por haberme salvado de Obie. – Strange abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de Tony. – Figurativamente hablando, quiero decir…

\- Figurativamente, ya veo. – Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el velado flirteo. Los cabellos en la nuca de Tony se erizaron.

\- O no. – Ese era un juego que Tony sabía jugar muy bien. - ¿Mi departamento o el tuyo? – La chispa en los ojos claros de Strange fueron respuesta suficiente para él.

Por pura cuestión de logística, el departamento de Tony era el más cercano. Happy los dejó en la entrada del edificio sin hacer preguntas y el largo trayecto en el elevador hasta el penthouse transcurrió en silencio, cada uno en un extremo del reducido espacio, evitando mirarse, aparentemente disfrutando la rendición lounge de Vive la vida loca.

La puerta del elevador se cerró tras ellos y Tony se detuvo, sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer. Se volvió a mirar a Strange pero no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. Un segundo después su espalda estaba contra la pared y Strange tenía su rostro entre sus manos, su boca devorando la suya como si no hubiera mañana, todo su cuerpo empujando contra el de Tony, quien sintió sus rodillas doblarse, sobrepasado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. 

\- Así que – Tony aprovechó que la boca de Strange bajaba por su cuello para poder hablar -, ¿esto es algo que haces con frecuencia? – Sintió la sonrisa en los labios de Strange sobre su piel y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

\- ¿Besarme con atractivos millonarios en su departamento a horas de conocerlos, a eso te refieres? – Tony sonrió ante lo absurdo de toda la situación. Ya que habían llegado hasta ahí, era un buen momento para tomar parte en la diversión.

Su boca encontró la de Strange y aprovechando el momento de sorpresa, invirtió las posiciones. Empujó a Strange contra la pared, insinuando una de sus piernas entre las del otro, aprovechando la diferencia de altura, satisfecho al escuchar el gemido apagado que escapó de la garganta del doctor.

\- Si – Tony mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Strange -, a eso me refiero. – Las manos de Tony comenzaron a desabrochar los minúsculos botones de la fina camisa que cubría el torso de Strange, sin dejar de besarlo, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- No era exactamente mi idea cuando llegué a esa fiesta, tengo que reconocerlo. – El corbatín negro cayó al suelo y la boca de Tony se detuvo en el largo cuello de Strange, sintiendo bajo sus labios la vibración de esa deliciosa y decadente voz profunda. Las manos de Strange llegaron a su cuello, los largos dedos acariciando los cabellos que rozaban su nuca, haciendo que la piel se le erizara. – Pero tampoco puedo negar que me encanta como pinta la noche hasta ahora.

Tony se apartó un poco, para poder alzar la cabeza y mirarlo. La camisa abierta, la inconfundible prueba de sus palabras insinuándose bajo la tela de los pantalones del esmoquin hecho a medida, hicieron que Tony tragara saliva e hiciera una pausa para reconsiderar su siguiente paso. Le dirigió a Strange una profunda mirada, antes de darle la espalda y echar a andar dentro del penthouse, mientras se quitaba el saco y lo tiraba sobre el sillón más cercano, desabotonando su camisa mientras seguía caminando hacia la habitación principal, seguro de que Strange estaría unos pasos detrás de él.

\- Siendo honestos, este escenario tampoco pasó por mi cabeza cuando decidí asistir a mi propia fiesta. – Tony entró a la habitación, girándose un poco para observar a su invitado, que había seguido su ejemplo y dejado el saco en algún lugar en el camino y estaba quitándose los gemelos que luego guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. – Uhm, un _Patek Philippe_ , edición limitada. El accesorio perfecto para esas manos. – Strange le regaló una media sonrisa mientras se sacaba los zapatos. – Tengo que preguntar, ¿las tienes aseguradas?

Strange le miró confundido y Tony le mostró sus propias manos.

\- No, ¿crees que debería hacerlo? – Tony se estaba quitando la camisa y ambos siguieron desvistiéndose, con calma. El plan de Tony para desacelerar la situación parecía estar funcionando.

\- Considerando que es la fuente principal de tus ingresos, no veo por qué no. Intenté asegurar mi cerebro, pero ninguna aseguradora ha aceptado hasta ahora, supongo que temen quedarse en la ruina si algún día tuviera que cobrar esa póliza. – Strange se le acercó, cuando a ambos solo los cubrían la ropa interior. Tony inhaló profundamente un par de veces, aun inseguro sobre la situación.

\- Strange, uhm. – Tony sintió sobre sus labios el aliento del doctor. – Stephen…

\- ¿Si, Tony? – Los labios de Strange acariciaron levemente los suyos y Tony tuvo que rendirse finalmente.

\- Quizá solo esté haciendo esto para molestar a Obie.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso, uhm? – Los largos dedos de Strange recorrieron su espalda. – Si además de divertirte consigues la mezquina satisfacción de hacerle pasar un mal rato a Stane, ¿por qué no hacerlo? – El cuerpo de Strange lo empujó hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama. 

\- De alguna forma, realmente suena mezquino cuando lo dices así. – Tony se dejó caer en la cama, arrastrando a Strange con él. Por un largo rato se quedaron así, tomándose su tiempo. La ropa interior terminó en el suelo poco después, mientras ambos se entretenían entre besos y manos descubriendo lugares que provocaban gemidos ahogados, risas nerviosas, cuerpos estremecidos.

Lo que había comenzado como una chispa sin control terminó en una larga sesión de pasión acompasada, con algunos intervalos de charla intrascendente con chispazos de profunda introspección. Durmieron un par de horas aquí y allá, pidiendo comida en los lugares favoritos de ambos. Tony llamó a Pepper para avisarle que se tomaría el día y Strange canceló todas sus citas. 

Por casi veinticuatro horas, el mundo se redujo al inmenso penthouse en Manhattan, donde Tony se olvidó de su patética vida entre los fuertes brazos de Stephen Strange.

La frágil burbuja de su escapada se rompió cuando Pepper llamó amenazando con ir al penthouse para ver por si misma si Tony estaba bien. Tony la convenció de verse para cenar en un par de horas y explicarle todo y él y Strange se prepararon para la despedida.

\- Supongo que fue todo, ¿no? – Strange comentó mientras se ponía de vuelta su costoso reloj y Tony revisaba en su laptop los correos del día, pretendiendo ignorar la incómoda situación.

\- Supongo que sí. – Tony cerró con deliberado cuidado la laptop, manteniendo su mirada fija en sus manos cruzadas sobre esta.

\- Tony, si alguna vez…

\- Considera en serio eso de asegurar tus manos, es una inversión a largo plazo que bien valdría la pena…- los labios de Strange sobre los suyos le hicieron callar y Tony respondió al beso con abandono y, quizá, un poco de remordimiento.

\- Un placer haberlo conocido, señor Stark. – Strange murmuró sobre sus labios y echó a andar hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás. 

\- Stephen…- el nombre salió de sus labios cuando la puerta se cerraba y Tony nunca se sintió más solo y miserable que en ese momento.

-*-*-*-

Horas antes estaba paseando tranquilamente con Pepper en Central Park y ahora estaba en medio del espacio infinito, en una dona espacial en piloto automático con rumbo desconocido, sin acceso a FRIDAY, acompañado por Peter _maldita sea mi suerte_ y Stephen Strange, de entre todas las personas.

El hermano de Calamardo había estallado en algún lugar de espacio y Strange estaba libre al menos. Escenario tras escenario, cada uno más devastador que el anterior, iban y venían en su cabeza, buscando un plan de acción con el menor daño colateral posible.

\- Stark, ¿puedes llevarnos de vuelta a casa? – La voz de Strange a su espalda lo sacó de concentración, el tono molesto en su voz haciendo más insidioso el nudo en su estómago, que no sabía si era por la rabia que la actitud de este le provocaba o por el terror por lo que estaban por enfrentar.

\- Pregunté si puedes llevarnos de vuelta…

\- Si, te escuché. – Lo escuchó acercarse y apretó los puños, furioso. – Pero no creo que volver sea la decisión correcta. 

\- Bajo ninguna circunstancia podemos llevarle la gema a Thanos. No creo que entiendas lo que está en riesgo aquí. – Tony redujo la distancia entre ellos, cansado ya de pretender que todo estaba bien.

\- No, tu no entiendes, Thanos ha estado en mi cabeza por seis años, desde el ataque a Nueva York y ahora ha vuelto. Y no sé qué hacer, no sé si el mejor plan es esperar a que lo haga de nuevo o enfrentarlo. El no lo espera, así que digo que llevemos la pelea con él, ¿estás de acuerdo? – Tony apretó los puños, buscando ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

\- Muy bien, Stark, iremos tras él, pero desde ahora debes entender que, si debo elegir entre salvarte a ti, o al chico, o la gema del tiempo, no dudaré en dejarlos morir. No puedo, porque el Universo depende de ello. – La mirada de Strange era fría y Tony no dudo ni por un segundo que cumpliría su palabra.

\- Muy bien, certeza moral. Estamos bien, entonces. – Posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Strange, para retirarla casi de inmediato, evitando su mirada, para luego alejarse de él, sintiéndose sofocado de repente. 

Se acercó a Peter, pasando su mano de uno de sus hombros al otro.

\- Chico, eres un Vengador ahora. – Siguió caminando, hasta que encontró un lugar en el extraño lugar donde sentarse y tratar de calmar su respiración. Lo que menos necesitaba, en ese lugar y en ese momento, era tener un ataque de pánico.

 

El peso de la capa de Strange sobre sus hombros lo sobresaltó, casi haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- Cierra los ojos, respira conmigo, Tony. – Escuchó la voz de Strange en su cabeza, la capa envolviéndolo suavemente. Respiró profundo, tratando de acompasar su respiración con la que sonaba en su cabeza.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Tony pudo respirar con calma. Sus manos aun temblaban, cubiertas por la fina capa. Odiaba sentirse así, y le avergonzaba que Strange fuera testigo de ello, aunque apreciaba de corazón el tenerlo ahí.

\- Así que además de hacer trucos para fiestas, también eres terapista. – Strange se había sentado a su lado y Peter los observaba en silencio, a la distancia, tratando de no mostrarse asustado. El chico era valiente, eso tenía que reconocerle.

\- Tu te convertiste en Iron Man y yo soy el Maestro de las Artes Místicas, con tanto ego junto, quizá tengamos una oportunidad contra Thanos. – Una de las manos de Strange busco la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Tony la apretó con fuerza. 

\- Hace un par de años, cuando Rogers y yo… - Tony bajo la cabeza, el dolor de los recuerdos oprimiendo su pecho. – Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber tenido el valor de buscarte. 

\- Yo también te extrañe, Tony. – Tony rio, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Strange, sintiéndose aliviado por primera vez desde que todo ese embrollo había comenzado.

\- Si salimos de esta, seguro que Pepper me mandará al demonio de una vez y para siempre. – Tony apartó su cabeza del hombro de Strange.

\- Bien merecido lo tienes, supongo. – Tony apretó la mano de Strange antes de soltarla y tratar un par de veces de ponerse de pie, rechazando su ayuda.

\- Velo de este modo, seré el soltero más codiciado del mundo de nuevo…- Strange sonrió de lado, pretendiendo ignorar la intención tras las palabras de Tony.

\- Señor Stark, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Ambos se giraron para mirar a Peter, volviendo a la realidad.

\- Por ahora, dejar que este condenado armatoste nos lleve a nuestro destino. El buen doctor y yo planearemos algo para cuando llegue ese momento. – Sus miradas se encontraron y Strange entendió la razón tras las palabras de Tony. Solo buscaba calmar al chico. No había forma de que hubiera algo que pudieran hacer cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a Thanos en su propio terreno.

 

Peter buscó un lugar cómodo en el extraño interior de la nave para echarse cuan largo era y tratar de dormir un poco. El golpe de adrenalina, consecuencia de los sucesos de las pasadas horas, lo había dejado agotado y Tony sintió un poco de envidia por la ingenuidad e inocencia del chico. El 17A podía protegerlo hasta cierto punto y Peter tenía un fuerte sentido de supervivencia, pero eso no sería suficiente si realmente se enfrentaban a su enemigo.

\- Te ayudaré a proteger al chico, pero como te dije antes, no voy a ponerlo a él o a ti, por encima de la seguridad de la gema del tiempo. – Tony puso los ojos en blanco, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, molesto por las palabras de Strange.

\- Lo escuché las primeras cien veces que lo dijiste, Strange, no es necesario que lo repitas una y otra vez. – Su mirada seguía fija en la oscura inmensidad allá afuera. El _buzz_ eléctrico de los motores de la nave era ya apenas perceptible, quizá porque habían alcanzado el equivalente espacial a la velocidad de crucero, o porqué sus oídos se habían acostumbrado, finalmente, a el.

\- ¿En verdad no has hablado con Rogers desde la firma de los Acuerdos? – No sabían cuanto tiempo les tomaría ese viaje con rumbo desconocido y Strange había decidido que hablar sobre eso era la mejor forma de aprovecharlo.

\- Diferencia de opiniones. Rogers creció en un mundo diferente y yo no tengo la paciencia de explicarle las sutilezas del siglo XXI al perfecto héroe norteamericano. – Escuchó a Strange reír a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios. – El es un soldado y yo solo soy un ingeniero con mucho dinero. Y en nuestro último encuentro, casi me mata defendiendo a su mejor amigo – hizo la señal de comillas con sus manos, con un gesto de desdén en su rostro – quien, aparentemente, había matado a mis padres mientras estaba bajo el control de Hydra. – Se mordió los labios, furioso consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia y haberle contado a Strange sobre eso.

La mano de Strange sobre su hombro fue demasiado. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista y un sollozo ahogado escapó de su pecho. Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con los ataques de pánico, o el SEPT, no. Agreguémosle una infinita tristeza a la mezcla.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuán difícil es cargar con el destino del mundo sobre tus hombros, sentirte responsable por todos, y hacerlo completamente solo? – La voz de Tony se quebró, la derrota encorvando su cuerpo. Tenía que ser Stephen Strange quien le hiciera hablar, quien le hiciera enfrentarse a su realidad, en medio de espacio, en camino a otra inevitable derrota.

\- Cuando nos conocimos, probablemente no, pero aquí y ahora, Tony, quizá soy la única persona en todo el universo que entiende perfectamente de lo que estás hablando. – Strange lo envolvió en un abrazo, su capa cubriéndolo, como si buscara protegerlo del mundo y Tony dejó que todos sus miedos y dudas, su pena y su desilusión, escaparan de su pecho en incontrolables sollozos.

Pasaron varios minutos así, mientras Tony se liberaba de años de angustia y desesperanza. Strange acariciaba sus cabellos, murmurando su nombre contra los cabellos revueltos. 

\- Alguien me dijo una vez, que todo lo que era, todo lo que me hacía ser quien era, era mi miedo al fracaso y que eso era lo que me impedía conseguir lo que realmente necesitaba. – Tony sonrió contra el hombro de Strange, reconociéndose en sus palabras. – Aprendí la última lección de todas entonces, Tony: no se trata de mí. – Las manos de Strange se posaron en sus mejillas, haciéndole mirarle. – Y, te lo puedo asegurar, todo esto tampoco se trata de ti. – Tony cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Strange se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos. 

Ese beso se sentía como un bálsamo que calmaba el dolor dentro de su pecho, liberando su alma. Respiró aliviado, respondiendo al beso con abandono, sus brazos rodeado la cintura de Stephen, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. 

No tenían prisa, como aquella noche en que se conocieron. Solo estaban ahí, ofreciéndose confort mutuamente, beso a beso, caricia a caricia; dolorosamente conscientes de que estaban robándole tiempo al tiempo, a la inevitabilidad del destino.

\- Esto no es uno de tus hechizos, ¿verdad? – Tony besó la sonrisa en los labios de Strange. 

\- No soy de ese tipo de brujo, Tony. Además, no creo necesario explicarle a una mente científica como la tuya, cómo es que funciona la química entre las personas. – Tony hizo un gesto de aburrimiento y Strange volvió a besarlo. 

En cierta forma, Tony estaba demasiado conciente de que ese momento no era más que un compás de espera, un preludio de calma antes de la tormenta, su paso por el ojo del huracán. Adelante no había más que horror, miedo, peligro, quizá la muerte, pero, mientras llegaban a ese punto, nada iba a quitarle esto.

Un extraño sonido, les hizo detenerse y Tony dejó escapar una profunda carcajada al darse cuenta de que Peter roncaba tranquilamente, cómodamente dormido en una especia de hamaca hecha con su telaraña. Al menos uno de ellos estaba tomándose las cosas con calma.

Él y Strange se encaminaron al frente de la nave, desde donde podía verse a la distancia un planeta al que parecían dirigirse. Al menos ya estaban cerca de su destino final.

Tony se puso a revisar lo que parecía ser el panel de control de la nave, buscando algo que pudiera considerarse un radio. En cualquier otro caso, habría apretado algunos botones, solo para ver que sucedía, pero en medio del espacio, la idea era un poco descabellada.

\- Tu poder de telepatía, uhm, ¿qué tanto alcance crees que tenga? – La sonrisa en los labios de Strange fue bastante clara. – Bien, no me puedes culpar por intentarlo.

Tony se sentó en el suelo, observando la vista frente a ellos. Sin control sobre la nave, no era mucho lo que podían hacer, más que esperar.

\- Debí haber muerto en ese desierto, hace más de diez años, ¿sabes? – Tony suspiró profundo. – Quizá nada de esto estaría sucediendo, o quizá todo esto tenía que suceder y yo tenía que pasar por aquello para llegar a este punto. – Se volvió a mirar a Strange, quien mantenía la vista fija al frente. – Dime, gran maestro de las artes místicas, ¿cuentas con la habilidad de ver el futuro o el pasado? ¿qué tanto de esto es mi culpa? o mejor, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de qué pueda deshacer el daño que cause y salvar al universo? – Tony intentó ocultar la desesperación en su voz, a sabiendas de que el hechicero a su lado podía ver a través de él.

\- El hubiera no existe, Tony. Es tan cierto y definitivo que no es más que un cliché. Por tu salud mental – tan dañada como ya lo está de momento -, déjalo ir. No pierdas el tiempo ahogándote con la culpa y mejor utiliza esa energía en mantenerte alerta, enfocado y preparado para enfrentar el peor escenario que puedas imaginar. – Tony se recostó en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, respirando despacio.

\- Así la decepción será menor, ¿uhm? – Tony observó como Strange dejaba caer la cabeza entre sus hombros. Al menos no estaba solo en esto esta vez.

\- Si esperabas una charla motivacional o que te mienta, Tony, permíteme recordarte que no trabajo para ti. 

\- Y eso es bueno, porqué si no, esto – Tony estiró su brazo, jalando a Strange hacia él – no sería para nada apropiado. – En un rápido movimiento, Tony tuvo a Strange contra el suelo, con él montado sobre su cuerpo, su boca buscando la suya, buscando hacerles olvidar por un rato más que algo terrible les esperaba al final del camino.

\- Me parece, _ugh_ , que esto es – una mano de Tony se posó sobre la entrepierna de Strange, quien se mordió los labios con fuerza para contener un gemido -, Tony, Dios, Tony, el chico… - otro sonoro ronquido llegó hasta ellos y Tony no pudo evitar la risa nerviosa que escapó de sus labios.

\- Según tus propias palabras, quizá en horas estaremos todos muertos y nada de esto importara, así que – los hábiles dedos de Tony encontraron su camino bajo la ropa de Strange - ¿para la buena suerte, uhm? 

Strange gruñó bajos sus labios y con un movimiento preciso – o con algo de magia, tal vez – invirtió sus posiciones. Tony escuchó un ruido extraño y notó que algo les rodeaba.

\- Dimensión espejo. Si Peter despierta, no verá nada. No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo ya, así que… - La mano de Tony encontró la erección de Strange y buscó su boca. Un momento después los dedos de Strange recorrían su miembro, su mano libre jalando sus cabellos, para hacer más profundos sus besos. 

No les tomó mucho tiempo. Tony fue el primero en correrse, su boca en el cuello de Strange, quien murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez, siguiéndolo un momento después. 

Strange se dejó caer a su lado, una de sus manos sobre el brillante reactor sobre el pecho de Tony, sus piernas enredadas, recuperando el aliento. Luego de un rato, Strange hizo algo con sus manos que limpió cualquier rastro de lo que acababa de pasar. Tony lo miró, alzando una ceja, admirado por el pequeño truco.

\- Wow. Esto es, sin duda, lo más genial y estúpido que he hecho en mi vida. – Tony cubrió la mano de Strange con la suya, girándose para mirarlo. – Ahora prométeme que vamos a destruir a ese idiota para hacer esto de nuevo en casa. 

Strange respondió besándolo y Tony comprendió que esa era la forma en que este trataba de evadir responderle. Siguieron besándose por un rato, hasta que un _bip_ comenzó a sonar con estruendo en el lugar.

Se pusieron de pie y Strange liberó la dimensión espejo que los cubría. Peter se les acercó, un poco confundido.

\- Alerta de proximidad, supongo. – Frente a ellos, un montón de ruinas se acercaban peligrosamente. – No creo que esta cosa aterrice por si misma. Peter, esto está diseñado para alguien enorme, toma ese control y bajemos esto.

Decirlo era fácil, pero llevarlo a la práctica, no tanto. Strange rodeó el área donde se encontraban con un escudo mágico protector, mientras la inmensa nave se estrellaba contra la superficie del planeta.

-*-*-*-

Peter y sus estúpidas referencias cinematográficas estaban comenzando a enfurecerlo, pero Tony apenas si tuvo tiempo de regañar al chico cuando se encontraron bajo ataque.

Les llevó un momento llegar a un punto muerto con sus atacantes y darse cuenta de que el grupo al que se enfrentaban estaba ahí por la misma razón que ellos.

Era reconfortante ver que no sólo la gente de la Tierra estaba decidida a detener el ataque de Thanos, pero Tony hubiera deseado haberse encontrado con un grupo más preparado para servirles de apoyo.

Starlord, como se hacía llamar el sujeto mitad humano que luego descubrió era un tal Peter Quill, parecía ser el líder de una banda de extraterrestres a quienes la idea de destruir a Thanos no les parecía más que un paseo en el parque. Era un poco desmoralizante para Tony el tener que depender de ellos para enfrentar la situación presente, pero en ese momento y en ese lugar, había que aprovechar todos los recursos de los que podían echar mano.

\- Uhm – la chica con antenas, Mantis, habló -, ¿se supone que tu amigo esté haciendo eso? – Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Strange, quien flotaba en el aire, rodeado por un aura color verde, como en trance. Tony se acercó, mientras los otros mantenían su distancia. Strange pareció despertar del trance y su cuerpo se dejó caer al suelo, pero Tony alcanzó a sostenerlo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

\- Hey, estás de vuelta. – Los ojos claros de Strange se clavaron en los suyos y Tony alcanzó a ver un destello de angustia en ellos. Strange sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperarse y Tony tuvo que contener el impulso de tocarlo y ofrecerle algo de confort, enfrente de la gente de Quill.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Peter preguntó y Tony agradeció que aun hubiera alguien en ese lugar que supiera hacer las preguntas correctas.

\- Fui adelante en el tiempo, para ver futuros alternativos y conocer los posibles resultados del conflicto que nos espera. – Tony posó su mano en el brazo de Strange, notando el ligero estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuántos lograste ver? – Tony hubiera deseado ser quien estuviera haciendo las preguntas, pero aun se encontraba confundido por la expresión en el rostro de Strange.

\- Catorce millones seiscientos cinco. – Strange respondió la pregunta de Quill.

\- ¿Y en cuántos ganamos? – Tony se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando la mirada de Strange se fijó en la suya, para esquivarla un segundo después.

\- Uno. – Tony dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros, escuchando tras de si el murmullo del resto. Se apartó del grupo, pasándose una mano por el rostro, sintiendo el peso de toda esa jornada en cada músculo y articulación de su cuerpo.

\- No sé porqué tengo la sensación de que la culpa de que perdiéramos en catorce millones seiscientos cuatro escenarios fue toda mía. – Tony dijo cuando escucho los pasos de Strange acercándose. 

\- Quizá fue gracias a ti que ganamos en ese único escenario en que lo hicimos. – Tony río sin ganas ante las palabras de Strange.

\- Una probabilidad entre catorce millones, Stephen, sigue siendo un ridículo porcentaje de fracaso. – La mano de Strange se posó sobre su hombro y Tony se apartó, molesto. 

\- Tenemos un equipo y me parece que tenemos un plan. La probabilidad existe, Tony. 

\- Tenemos un equipo, si, pero la responsabilidad es toda mía.

\- Tony…

\- No, Stephen. Lo que sea que vayas a decir no cambia en nada los hechos. A menos que lo que vas a decir sea el plan completo que nos hará ganar. – Tony se volvió a mirar a Strange, quien esquivó su mirada, mordiéndose los labios. – Lo sabía. ¡Maldita sea, Strange!

\- Cómo guardián de la gema del Tiempo, no puedo influir de forma directa en el desarrollo de las cosas. El destino no puede ser alterado deliberadamente. Eso sería hacer trampa… - Tony lo tomó por la ropa, su rostro cerca del suyo.

\- ¿Tú crees que a Thanos le gusta jugar limpio? ¿Acaso no está violando la ley natural haciendo uso de las gemas que ya posee? – Lo empujó, haciéndolo trastabillar un poco. – No vengas a decirme que eso es justo. No lo acepto. No puedo.

\- Confía en mí, Tony. – Tony le dio la espalda. – Por tu bien y el de todo el universo, por favor, Tony, confía en mí. – Strange se le acercó y se colocó frente a él. Tony había cerrado los ojos, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, un nudo en el estómago.

Tony sintió los brazos de Strange rodearlo. No podía derrumbarse en ese momento, frente a Quill y su gente, frente a Peter. Estrechó a Strange contra su cuerpo por un largo rato, tratando de recuperarse, de encontrar algo de calma para enfrentar al destino.

\- Esto va a doler, ¿uhm? – Strange lo besó y Tony olvidó por un momento dónde y con quien estaban, disfrutando ese pequeño instante de paz.

\- Mucho más de lo que puedes soportar, Tony. – Strange habló sobre sus labios para volver a besarlo. – Pero todo estará bien al final. – Strange se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Lo prometo. – Lo besó un la frente y Tony sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas.

\- Ok. – Se volvió a mirar al resto del grupo, quienes pretendían mirar hacia cualquier otro lado. – Gente, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Quill, repite tu plan, pero hazlo sonar menos estúpido esta vez.

-*-*-*-

\- ¿Sabes? A veces todavía duele. – Tony se sentó junto a Strange, mientras el resto revisaba sus posiciones. – Dolor fantasma o algo así. Viví cinco años con esa cosa en medio de mi pecho y llevo cinco años sin el. – Una mano temblorosa se detuvo a centímetros de su pecho, sobre el brillante triángulo que encerraba la nanotecnología de su armadura. – Por mucho tiempo esa cosa era yo y cuando se fue… - Tony guardó silencio. Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Hacerlo en ese momento era un poco sombrío, pero quizá estaban cerca del final del camino, así que ese un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

\- Cuando se fue, por un tiempo la idea de ser normal, de ser solamente el billonario filántropo, genio, bien parecido y encantador, fue suficiente. Pero el saber que la amenaza seguía allá afuera, que luego de lo pasado en Nueva York alguien tenía que asegurarse de que la Tierra estuviera protegida, me llevó a replantearme mi lugar en la historia. – Se volvió a mirar a Strange, el gesto comprensivo en el rostro, una media sonrisa curvando sus labios. Se le acercó despacio, atrapando su boca en un beso que buscaba consuelo. – Dime que vamos a salvarlos a todos, Stephen. Dime que no voy a tener que enfrentar esto yo solo. – Los labios de Strange le hicieron callar y Tony sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. – Stephen...

\- Uhm, no quisiera interrumpir, porqué, en serio, ustedes estaban teniendo un momento especial y todo, pero – Tony apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Strange, luchando por no decirle algo horrible a Quill en ese momento -, Mantis cree que Thanos está cerca y necesitamos estar listos y todo eso.

Tony le dio un último beso a Strange, poniéndose de pie, activando la armadura. 

\- Que comience el show, entonces.

-*-*-*-

Cualquier buen plan, por perfecto que sea, siempre dependerá del factor humano – o medio humano -, y en la mayoría de los casos, ese siempre será su punto débil.

Quince segundos más habrían sido suficientes, pero Tony no podía culpar en buena fe, a Quill por reaccionar de la forma en que lo había hecho. Thanos se había recuperado y estaba realmente furioso. Uno a uno, el equipo caía bajo el ataque brutal del titán y Tony agradeció que Peter estuviera encargándose de proteger a los caídos y con ello alejarse del peligro directo. Strange atacaba a Thanos con todos sus trucos mágicos y él hacia su parte con sus artilugios tecnológicos.

Ser golpeado por una luna seguramente se llevaba el primer lugar en la lista de cosas a las que había sobrevivido. 

Ser golpeado por ese monstruo púrpura con barbilla de escroto estaba a punto de superar eso.

Su reserva de nanites estaba a punto de alcanzar su punto crítico. Tan lejos de su base y con FRIDAY fuera de alcance, Tony tenía que pelear con todo lo que tenía. 

Vio caer a Strange y concentró todo su arsenal contra Thanos. 

\- Stark. – Thanos dijo su nombre y la sangre de Tony pareció congelarse en sus venas.

\- ¿Me conoces? 

\- Si, no eres el único con la maldición del conocimiento. – Las palabras del gigante no tenían sentido para Tony.

\- Mi única maldición eres tú. - Lanzó una andanada de mini misiles contra él y luego de la explosión, le vio resurgir entre el humo.

Se lanzó contra él con todo, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer contra el poder de las gemas. Aun así siguió golpeando, sin detenerse, hasta que su puño metálico golpeó el rostro de Thanos, cortándolo.

\- Tanto por una gota de sangre. – Thanos se le echó encima con un ataque brutal. Tony sentía cada golpe contra la armadura, quedando ligeramente noqueado por un momento. Utilizó un escudo para ganar tiempo y recuperarse y de nuevo atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Thanos respondía con la misma furia y Tony creó una lanza con el resto de sus nanites, lanzándose contra él. Thanos quebró la lanza y clavó la parte afilada en su costado.

Tony se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo en shock, sintiendo nada por un largo segundo, para luego dejar escapar un gemido ahogado cuando el dolor comenzó a irradiar por todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas se doblaron y la pesada mano de Thanos se posó sobre su cabeza. La vista de Tony se nubló, mientras buscaba hacer llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones.

Si no hacía algo pronto, moriría.

\- Te ganaste mi respeto, Stark. – Thanos habló y Tony trataba de no perder el sentido. – Cuando termine y la mitad de la humanidad sobreviva, espero que te recuerden. 

_No, no, no_ \- la mente de Tony repetía, frenética - _esto no puede terminar así. No se supone que sea así._

Las gemas brillaron en el guante, preparándose para aniquilarlo.

\- ¡Detente! – La voz de Strange retumbó en el lugar. – Déjalo vivir y te daré la gema. 

Tony intentó hablar, sin conseguirlo. La angustia llenaba su pecho, ahogándolo.

\- Sin trucos.

\- ¡No! – Tony intentó moverse, sin conseguirlo. Observó cómo Strange hacía aparecer la gema de la nada, entregándosela a Thanos, quién procedió a colocarla en el guante. La energía liberada electrizó la atmósfera y Tony sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. 

\- Falta una. – Thanos observó el guante y de la nada, algo lo golpeó en medio del pecho. Tras él se abrió un portal, por donde desapareció, y Quill cayó pesadamente al suelo, en el lugar donde Thanos se encontraba un segundo atrás.

Tony utilizó los nanites para cerrar la herida, confiando en que las minúsculas máquinas se encargaran de regenerar los músculos y tejidos. Se mordió los labios para contener el grito de dolor provocado por su cuerpo curándose solo. 

Ni siquiera eso podía distraerlo de la terrible certeza de que todo se había ido al carajo por su culpa.

De que la mitad de la humanidad desaparecería a cambio de que él siguiera respirando.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Fijo su mirada en Strange, esperando que justificara su estúpida decisión.

\- Estamos al final de la partida, ahora. – Strange intentó sonreír, pero su rostro se retorció en una mueca de dolor. Trabajosamente, Tony se le acercó, ayudándole a sentarse, buscando alguna herida en su cuerpo.

\- El hombro dislocado y un par de costillas rotas. No tan mal, considerando la situación. – Tony tenia los labios apretados, ignorando las preguntas de Quill o al resto del equipo acercándose.

\- Veamos ese hombro. – Colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Strange, apoyando la otra sobre su pecho. – A la cuenta de tres, ¿de acuerdo? – Strange asintió. – Uno. – El crujir del hueso regresando a su posición se perdió bajo el grito de Strange. - Listo. Ahora, doctor, dime que hacemos sobre lo de tus costillas. – La mano de Strange atrapó su nuca, acercando su rostro al suyo, haciéndole apoyar su frente contra la suya.

\- Jódete, imbécil. – La sonrisa en los labios de Strange revolvió algo dentro del pecho de Tony.

\- Yo también te amo, idiota.

-*-*-*-

Decidieron regresar a la Tierra, a donde suponían había ido Thanos, buscando obtener la gema de la mente. Quill preparaba la nave, mientras el resto buscaba algo en el planeta y en las ruinas de la nave que pudiera servirles.

Se tomaron un rato para recuperar fuerzas, para recapitular y planear un curso de acción. 

\- Algo está sucediendo. – Mantis dio un par de pasos y luego se desintegró en pequeñas partículas de polvo frente a todos. Tony se puso de pie, observando a su alrededor, tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo. 

Drax fue el siguiente. Tony se acercó a Quill, quien estaba realmente asustado. Nébula observaba todo con una expresión de derrota en el rostro. 

\- Calma, Quill. – Tony vio como el hombre frente a él desaparecía y buscó con la mirada a Peter. 

\- Tony. – La voz profunda de Strange, con un tono calmado, suave, le hizo girar para mirarle. – No había otra forma. – Sus miradas se cruzaron y Strange se disolvió en el aire.

\- Señor Stark. – Escuchó el miedo en la voz de Peter y sintió el terror clavarse en medio de su pecho. – No me siento bien. – Lo vio acercarse a él, tambaleándose. – Algo está pasando. – Peter le echó los brazos al cuello, temblando de pies a cabeza, desesperado, aferrándose a él. – No me quiero ir, no me quiero ir, por favor, no me quiero ir. 

Peter se derrumbó, arrastrándolo con él. Tony lo apretó contra su pecho, buscando protegerlo, retenerlo. Lo ayudó a recostarse y los ojos oscuros del chico lo miraron, la tristeza llenando las pupilas.

\- Lo siento. – Las palabras escaparon de su garganta mientras se convertía en polvo, como los demás. 

Las manos de Tony estaban cubiertas de polvo. Peter, lo que quedaba de Peter manchaba sus manos. Tony se dejó caer en el piso, el cuerpo entumecido, su alma desgarrándose.

\- Lo hizo. – Las palabras de Nébula atravesando la bruma en su mente. 

Thanos había ganado.

Se llevó las manos cubiertas con las cenizas de Peter a los labios.

Stephen le había dicho que dolería. Más de lo que podría soportar.

Y también le habría prometido que todo saldría bien.

\- Vamos. – Se levantó y echó a andar hacía la nave. – Necesitamos volver a casa ahora.


End file.
